A touch position sensor can detect the presence and location of a touch by a finger or by another object, such as a stylus. A touch position sensor, for example, can detect the presence and location of a touch within an area of an external interface of the touch position sensor. In a touch sensitive display application, the touch position sensor enables direct interaction with what is displayed on the screen, rather than indirectly with a mouse or touch pad.
There are a number of different types of touch position sensors, such as resistive touch screens, surface acoustic wave touch screens, capacitive touch screens, etc. Touch position sensors can be attached to or provided as part of devices with a display, such as computers, personal digital assistants, satellite navigation devices, mobile telephones, portable media players, portable game consoles, public information kiosks and point of sale systems. Touch position sensors have also been used as control panels on appliances.